


Caffeine and Cuss Words

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, coffee shop prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: I had a request for a Coffee Shop AU, nothing specific, so I went with this.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

Spencer walked into the coffee shop near his apartment to read - hopefully, the cute barista would be working today. He frequented the cafe whenever he was off of work and wanting to read. He didn’t like too much noise while reading, but complete silence made him equally uncomfortable, so the nearby cafe was the perfect compromise.

As he walked in the shop, he immediately scanned the checkout counter, looking for a glimpse of the beautiful woman who occupied more of his thoughts than he’d like to admit. Her beautiful locks bounced up and down behind the food display, a Captain America headband pushing the tendrils back from her face. She walked past the food display and he took in her casual attire - a pair of dark jean shorts and a slightly baggy tank top with the words Runs on Caffeine and Cuss Words, which was soon covered by her work apron. Her shift must’ve just started. Leaving his book and messenger bag at the table to save his place, he walked over to the counter, ready to place his normal order and hopefully finally talk with his favorite barista.  
\----------------------------

“Y/N,” her co-worker said exasperated, “Why don’t you just ask him out?”

“What? Out of nowhere?” she said, pushing her headband back. “Sure, that’ll work. ‘Hello, random stranger. Anytime you come in I stare in awe at your unbelievable beauty and figured I’d ask you out.’” She crossed her arms and sighed at her friend. Shit like that never worked for her.

Y/N continued, “Plus, I don’t even know if he’s coming int today.”

“Oh, he’s here,” her co-worker replied, “With a book, same as always.”

Y/N hung her head in her hands, “Oh god, he’s so gorgeous. Alright, time for me to go swoon and never say anything.”

She walked outside to see her cute customer with a book, The Count of Monte Cristo from the looks of it. Oh, great, she thought to herself, he reads the classics too. She was an English major going for a Master’s Degree, so a man who appreciated good literature always had a leg up in her mind. He was wearing black suit pants, a navy blue button-down shirt and a dark turquoise buttoned sweater on top, along with a tie in varying shades of blue - presumably, he just came from work.

Only two other customers were in the cafe, so she noticed immediately when the cute customer, who was taller than she’d realized, left his bag at the table and made his way up to her.

“Hi,” he said, a smile plastered across his face. “Can I get a very large, very caffeinated coffee with more sugar than coffee?”

She laughed, turning around to start his order. “Absolutely, can I get you anything else?”

“Nothing else I can buy,” he replied, “But I’d love to know your name.”

She turned back and smiled, wondering if he was just being polite or if he’d noticed her too. “Tell me when on the sugar. My name is Y/N, by the way. And yours?”

“I’m Spencer,” he responded. She didn’t know why she felt that way, but she felt like his name was a perfect fit for him. His lengthy hair, work attire, taste in literature, even his coffee order. It all seemed to fit with his name. “And that’s good,” he indicated, after she’d poured nearly a 1/4 of a cup of sugar in his drink.

“Well, it’s really nice to meet you Spencer,” she said, noticing his face as he realized just how much sugar he really used, “And don’t worry, I take my coffee like that too.”

\----------------------------

Nearly two hours had passed and Spencer had moved on to a different book. She thought maybe he couldn’t get into it, but figured she’d ask when she went on her break. Taking off her apron, she walked out from behind the counter and approached the adorable Spencer. “I’m on break for 15 minutes, do you mind if I sit down?”

“Not at all,” he said, moving his leg from the chair he was resting it on. He put down his book and noticed it was The Brothers Karamazov, another classic. “You couldn’t get into The Count of Monte Cristo?” she asked, wondering how he couldn’t have liked it - that book was awesome, long but awesome.

He looked slightly confused before realizing what she meant. “Oh, no, I love that book. I just finished it. I was re-reading it.”  
She replied, “It looked like you were reading it from the beginning?”

“I was. I can actually read 20,000 words a minute, so a book that size I can finish in an hour or so,” he motioned toward the new book. “This one shouldn’t take me much longer.”

As an English major, his love of literature got her a little hot under the collar - she only hoped she wasn’t blushing in front of her new friend. “Wow. That’s almost unbelievable. I’m going for my Master’s Degree in English, so I noticed the book immediately. I love The Count of Monte Cristo, it’s one of my fucking favorites.”

His face lit up and he laughed at her colorful language. Her shirt was right - caffeine and cuss words. “One of mine too.”

Before they knew it, Y/N had to return to work. “Damn, 15 minutes are up. I have to get back to work. It was really nice talking to you, Spencer. We should do this again next time you come in.”

He had no desire to wait until the next time he came in. Talking to her had only cemented his crush. “Actually, Y/N, would you be interested in going out to dinner with me on Friday night? That way we have longer than 15 minutes.”

She blushed, looking down at her feet and shuffling them together, “I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
